


【澈荣】光电效应（4）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet





	【澈荣】光电效应（4）

人在想恋爱的时候会不自觉发出信号，也说不上哪里不一样，但就是能让对方感觉到你好像对他有意思，崔胜澈觉得如果自己头顶有天线的话一定正在疯狂摆动着发射这种信号。八十厘米宽的单人床让两个男孩子紧紧挤在一起，权顺荣睡得脸蛋红扑扑的，崔胜澈就那么盯着他瞧，看日光下他脸上近乎透明的小绒毛随着呼吸一起一伏。

崔胜澈想狠心摁着他的额头把他的刘海揉得乱成一团，问问他你的信号接收器是不是出故障了，但最后只是用手指轻轻给他理了理头发，还是不忍心，能怎么办呢，只能自己慢慢磨。

理工科本来是男生比例高，但权顺荣偏偏去了女生最多的舞蹈社，当他兴高采烈的分享他们要搞轰趴的消息时，崔胜澈更愁了，小学弟这个招人喜欢劲怎么藏得住，这一去简直羊入虎口。“学长你那天有事吗，要不要和我一起去”，和一群陌生新生相处的尴尬与小学弟可能会被拐走的危机一比孰轻孰重一目了然，崔胜澈马上回答道：“没事，那我们一起去吧”。

可能是因为小女生都普遍对年上有憧憬，崔胜澈的加入受到了学妹们的热烈欢迎，他俨然成为了注意力的中心，女生们围着他用甜甜的嗓音学长长学长短地问个不停。平常两人不是一个年级，权顺荣没怎么见过他和女生相处的样子，这下心里不知怎么的就有点别扭，“原来学长女生缘这么好啊”。过了一会有人提议玩游戏，借着这个机会，女生都想挨着崔胜澈坐，但其实崔胜澈也很紧张，他不想让权顺荣挨着女生坐，一番推拉下来，最后就变成了他俩挤在一起坐在沙发的最边上。

桌子上的酒瓶滴溜溜的转，指到谁谁就要满足大家一个要求，几轮下来终于瓶口对准了权顺荣，女生们瞬间兴奋了起来，嘁嘁喳喳不知要怎么捉弄新人才好，最后还是社长拍板，要他展示一下最有自信的身体部位。

“腹肌！腹肌！顺荣跳舞这么好一定有腹肌！”起哄声简直要掀翻屋顶，崔胜澈忍不住悄悄伸手往下拽了拽权顺荣的衣摆，惨兮兮的想着肚子上没有腹肌只有肉的秘密以后就不是自己一个人知道了。权顺荣突然一把抓住了他的手，爽朗的声音瞬间把崔胜澈从心里那点小情绪中拖了出来，“我最有自信的部位就是胳膊肘啦！”，说完还真的煞有介事的把袖子卷上去给大家展示。到底在说什么啊，崔胜澈捏着他胳膊肘上那层薄薄的皮肉笑弯了腰，一阵嬉闹平复下来，他才发觉自己的手还被权顺荣握着，手掌之间小小空隙里的温度仿佛无限升高，好烫，却又舍不得放手。

结束回到学校的时候已经过了十二点，大家都住在一栋楼上，最后只有崔胜澈和权顺荣一起往高年级宿舍楼走。凌晨的校园里落叶的碎裂声都清晰可闻，“学长你谈过恋爱吗”，权顺荣问出口又有点后悔，低着头边走边咬下嘴唇。“我们专业谈恋爱太难了，这种好事可轮不到我”，崔胜澈终于伸手揉乱了权顺荣的刘海，小孩有些心虚地抬眼看他，下目线乖巧得人心痒。

氛围突然变得微妙了起来，两人目光相接又马上移开，但也没有人再说话了。之后像往常一样回寝室关门、洗漱、上床，可还是有什么东西不一样了，崔胜澈从老旧双层床偶尔吱呀的声响里知道，权顺荣翻来覆去很晚才睡着。


End file.
